She Who Talks With Wolves
by crohns kitty
Summary: This is about an Aes Sedai who can talk to wolves. She struggles to accept what she has become. Anyway....Please read and review!
1. Wolf Eyes

Kamar al'Sheima of the Blue Ajah looked around her small library.  An Ebou Dari of fair complexion, she desperately searched for the small old book from the Age of Legends.  Her golden eyes scanned the shelves lining the far wall with an intense gaze equal only to that of the brown Ajah.  The beads at the ends of her waist-long golden-brown hair clicked faintly as she swung her head from one wall to the next in her frenzied search.

"Oh light!" she breathed, "They could be here any minute!"

Suddenly spotting what she had so desperately searched for, Kamar grabbed the worn out book off of the shelf with clammy hands and lunged with a strangled gasp towards the back door, narrowly escaping as the Children of the Light entered through the main door, searching for her.

Now, if only she could manage to get to Jared before the Children caught her, or the other Aes Sedai for that matter.  _I'm not insane! _She thought to herself. "Light" she breathed, and darted down the nearest alley.  Just thinking of what they would do if they found her made her shudder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Captain General Owen bashed through the doors with his soldiers.  "You check the living quarters while I check the library, lieutenant Kirgack.  I want to see that Tar Valon witch face the justice she deserves!  I can't put all of the bloody darkfriends to the question, so I'll have to be satisfied with one."

        "Yes sir!" Kirgack responded with a sharp salute to his commanding officer.  "But if I may ask sir…." he waited briefly for Owen to give a curt nod before continuing, "Sir, why must it be THIS Tar Valon witch?" he asked timidly as the rest of the Children went on with the search.

        "Honestly Kirgack, don't you use your bloody eyes?!?  She must be the dark ones own servant, that one!  Have you seen those eyes of HERS?" he spat.  "Bloody yellow I tell you! YELLOW!!!"  

        "Sorry Captain General Sir!, I didn't know…I haven't been close enough to her to have seen that,"  he shuddered at the thought of being within a hundred feet of a darkfriend capable of channeling; and one with yellow eyes at that.

        One of the younger officers approached cautiously.  "Captain General Sir!  The house has been thoroughly searched.  There is no sign of the witch anywhere."

        Owens mouth twisted in a villainous snarl.  "Find her! Flaming idiots!  And she better be alive!  I want to see her face when the Seekers of the truth are done with her! And then we will all have the privilege of seeing her…….disposed of.  Now move!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kamar raced through the streets of Ebou Dar panting from all the exertion put into running.  Her heart was beating faster with every step and beads of sweat started forming on her forehead; she could make herself seem composed with a little concentration, showing no sign of how terrified she now was inside; yet how could she possibly do such a thing when whitecloaks were  hot on her heels?  She had more things to worry about right now than just her looks.

Besides the complication for those light forsaken whitecloaks, the images that had entered her mind since then had been quite disturbing……Wolves, every day, everywhere, wolves…In her mind, even in her dreams!  Would they ever leave her alone?

Ever since the wolves had started talking to her, she had slowly begun to change.  First her eyes started changing from their light chestnut color into a golden one.  She had woken up one morning to find that her, eyes, light! Her beautiful eyes!  Had become wolves' eyes, never to return again.  And besides that, she had noticed other things as well.  She could SMELL evil, a disgusting, rancid smell, that now filled her whole being whenever she was around a darkfriend, trolloc, or any other creature of the Dark ones own making.  

All of her senses were heightened to a point where she could see far beyond that of any human, and that was without the use of saidar.  With it she could see half the distance to Tar Valon!  But here, in this town, she couldn't even feel the source.  It was as if something inside her was missing.  The ward against channeling was why the whitecloaks were willing to go after her like this.  They wouldn't have dared to even try when she could channel to defend herself. 

Her hearing was much better too.  She could hear every step of her pursuers as they came closer and closer.  She heard a deep rumbling emitting from her throat.  "Light!"  That couldn't have been a growl, It' couldn't be!  "I can't become a wolf!"  She yelled at the top of her burning lungs.  A steady stream of tears began to slowly leak out of the corner of her eyes as she ran on.

_Help!  _She silently prayed to the Creator.  

The wolves heard hear instead.  _We come, wolf sister, we come._

_No!  I……_Yet she was fleeing her pursuers to hard to finish her thought.

Within a few sharp turns, the sound of howling reached her ears.  A few more, and a she wolf became visible, followed by a small pack of wolves. They rushed at her at full speed.  Kamar crouched where she was, protecting herself as best she could.  But as they reached her, instead of attacking her, they began running past her towards the Whiteclocks.  Screams and yelping followed.  Kamar chanced a glance backward to find the group of Whiteclocks fighting the wolves as they clawed and and ripped into their opponents flesh.

_Don't!  _She pleaded as she stumbled back to her feet.  She pulled out a dagger that had been concealed within the folds of her blue silk dress and her eyes burned with furry as she rushed forward to meet the wolves and stop them.  

Yet, before Kamar was able to do anything, a new wolf knocked into her from behind, sending her dagger flying out of her hands.  He latched his powerful jaws onto her dress and began pulling her away from the fight between man and animal, causing rips in the folds as he did so.  _Come wolf sister._  _You have done all you can. You need rest; I shall show you the way.  _

The look in his eye was pleading and the thoughts were urgent as they pounded their way through her head.  After one last look at the battle, she turned back to the wolf and nodded slowly.  And then, reluctantly, she staggered after the wolf.  She couldn't have done anything else right now even if she had tried; she was too tired to even lift a speck of dust. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

       Kamar awoke to find she was in a large cave.  She felt warm and cozy, and groggily thought to herself how she had come to be here.  She couldn't recall anything besides running away from some whitecloaks.  Wolves had come and helped her escape…… What?  Wolves?  She sat bolt upright and yelped at all the lumps all around her; the sleeping wolves.  She was repulsed to find that the heat that she had felt was what radiated from the wolves she had been curled up next to.

        _I slept with wolves!?!?!?_  She thought in disgust, as she reached into one of the many pouches that were concealed by all of the folds of her dress.  She turned over the object in her hands; the book that she had gone through so many pains just to find.  The only one of its kind left in existence.  She looked at the lettering intently, as if making sure that the words she read were true:

_Those who talk to wolves_

        Could there have possibly been others like her?  The only one that she could think of ever in existence was the once warder of her friend… What had happened to that poor man she had no idea.  They had tried to gentle him, but he had run away, and was never heard of since.  That's why she was so worried, that's why she was in hiding from her own Ajah.  Not just her Ajah, all Aes Sedai.  If they found out, they would try to do the same to her!  Although in her case, it would be stilling that took place.  That was her main fear, to be able to sense the source and yet never again be able to touch that sweet life sustaining substance of saidar.  

        Saidar!  She reached out and was relieved that she could actually feel the source again.  _I must be outside the city,_ she told herself, and filled herself with the power, just because she could.  After a few moments she reluctantly let go again and went back the book.  Kamar gently opened the frail old book to the first page and read……….

                 _Age of Legends: Those who talk to wolves_

_Throughout history, there have been those who could talk to wolves. _

_There was once a time (as stated by a wolf brother) when all humans and wolves ran together and lived and hunted together in peace.  Yet throughout time, humans began to slowly drift away from their wolf brothers and the talent became less and less common. Now, only a handful are born every year.  If this continues, which most likely will, then in the next age or so, the talent may be completely gone, or at least extremely rare.  In this age the common suggestion is that those who can talk with wolves are darkfriends or must be gentled.  Yet I have written this book to remind those of you who talk with wolves that it is not a terrible thing and that instead of mourning what you have become, you should be proud to have received this gift……_

Kamar looked up and dabbed the tears from her eyes with a corner of her ripped and dirty dress.  So she really wasn't the the bloody darkfriend everyone thought her to be, or the terrible creature that must be stilled.  She was a human being, and should be proud of what she had become.

She gently placed the book back in its pouch and tilted her head at the group of wolves sprawled about the cave in front of her.  She still wasn't happy with what she had become, but at least she knew that she wasn't a monster.  If only she could find Jared and get him to bring the book to the Amyrlin Seat to convince her that people who could talk with wolves and had golden eyes didn't need to be gentled or stilled_.  I…must...find…Jared… _And with that final thought, she slumped back to the ground beside the wolves and was asleep within seconds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I plan to make more chapters to this story, not sure how long it will end up being, but I guess we'll find out now won't we?  Any reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Past and Present

           _Kamar and her family sat at the table, eating a fine meal prepared by Yariesa.  "Mother, this is delicious!  You must be the best cook in the entire land!" Kamar exclaimed as she took her first bite.  _

_        "Oh Kammi, my treasure, only eight and you can already flatter worse than a domani!"  Yariesa cooed at her young daughter.  She bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.  Kamar smiled and licked some stray sauce of her fingertips.  She looked thoughtfully at her mother, and her eyes were drawn to the marriage knife nestled between her breasts.  "Some day I will get married and have my own marriage knife, only mine will be the prettiest of them all!" Kamar said thoughtfully, tilting her head to one side.  "And I shall have silk dresses to wear as well!"_

_        Yariesa exchanged amused glances with her husband and smiled slightly as she took a sip of her wine.  It wasn't the best wine, but it was good enough for their family.  "I'm sure you will darling."_

_        A scratching at the door stopped them short.  Yariesa paled and grabbed hold of her husband.  "Mother, what is going on?"  Kamar asked in a frightened voice as the scratching grew louder.  It sounded as if splinters of wood were being torn off the door at the side where it was bolted shut.  It got louder and louder as layer upon layer of wood was torn away.  Her father nodded gravely to Yariesa who then ran to the mantelpiece. She gathered up their weapons they had before hurrying back to her husband's side._

_        As claws became visible, her mother shouted, "Kamar! Go now! Hide! Don't come out until all is still and it is safe." _

_        When she found herself rooted to the spot, she was forced into a cupboard by her father.  Anxiously, she peeked out of a crack and strained to hear whatever she could, unable to move an inch. _

_        "Do you think it's really them?  Have they come to destroy us for our defiance?"  Yariesa gasped._

_        "I know not my love, but know that whatever happens, you will always be in my heart.  Let us prepare ourselves for a duel."_

_        They both drew their daggers and took their positions, awaiting the enemy forces.  From what she could see, Kamar saw the door clawed open and giant wolves enter.  They growled ferociously and then charged forward.  Something seemed odd about them, but she couldn't grasp what.  Her parents bravely faced the oncoming wolves like in no duel she had ever seen them fight before.  They had dueled many times before, certainly, that was common place in Ebou Dar; yet this time it was different.  They dueled without pause and were concentrating harder than she had ever seen before._

_        The wolves seemed to show no sign of tiring, and Kamar could see that her parents couldn't hold back much longer.  Then, Yariesa made a fatal mistake; letting down her guard for a split second.  That was all the wolves needed to reach her.  Their sharp teeth sank into her side and her mother collapsed.  She yelled in agony and Father ran to her side.  The moment he left his guard, the wolves were upon him too.  He sank to his knees next to Yariesa.  Even this close to death they fought on, holding each other tightly and praying for the creator to rescue them.  They had had no chance of survival from the beginning, and they had known it; yet as long as they could protect their treasure, their only child still living, they would be content.  And with these thoughts, they collapsed into each others arms, never to awake again._

_        Kamar was too frightened and stunned by what had happened that she could do nothing but stare at the limp bodies of her loving parents who had been alive and healthy just moments before.  Her stomach writhed at the sight and she began to sob uncontrollably.  She was alone now, and had nowhere to go.  And it was all because of those bloody wolves.  At the thought of them, her eyes burned in fury and she threw open the cupboard in which she hid.  The wolves had already left the way they had entered, and the broken door swung on its hinges from the wind outside.  A new hatred welled up inside her small body, and she made a vow that she would kill those wolves that had destroyed the only people that she had ever loved._

_        Fresh tears were leaking down her face and she resisted the urge to run to her parents; she already knew they were dead.  The only thought that she had left inside her was that of revenge.  Running outside, she peered down the cobblestone street outside of her house.  Good, they had left tracks behind.  Five pairs of paw prints were embedded in the paving stones leading away from the house.  She ran at full speed after the tracks only to find herself skidding to a halt with the wolves ten feet away.  They had caught her sent from the wind, and now knew she was part of Yariesa's family.  They had not known to look for another, and hadn't even known she existed.  But now they did, and all hope seemed lost for Kamar.  She knew it too, and prayed to the Creator for help.  There was nothing that she wanted more than to revenge her parents by killing them; yet now, as she stood in front of the slowly advancing wolves, she knew that she would never succeed.  In that moment, she gave up, surrendering completely, and extended her arms in front of herself in order to shield her body as best she could._

_        A thin bar of light emitted from the ends of her fingertips and enveloped the wolves.  When the light cleared, the wolves were gone without a trace.  Kamar didn't know what had happened to them; all she knew was that the light had made them vanish.  Had she killed them?  She sure hoped so.  She suddenly felt very weak, and fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably.  "I hate you wolves!  Burn you!"  She sobbed as more tears filled her eyes.  "I hate you…" it was only a whisper now.  "I hate you…" She curled up on the hard ground and cried herself to sleep._

        Kamar awoke from thenightmare of her past with a start.  The memory of that night was still vivid in her head.  The day after, an Aes Sedai had found her on the streets and brought her to Tar Valon.  She was the youngest novice that they had ever had.  When she had become Accepted, she was supposedly washed clean of who she had been, and when she was raised to a full Aes Sedai, she was a new person; yet she was unable to forget her past.  Especially her hatred for wolves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        The wolves had gone and the cave was empty.  Her stomach rumbled in anguish, as she had been sleeping for over two days with no food.  _I must find something to eat, and quick!  _Just as she decided that she could stand it no longer and arose to her feet, a sharp smell overwhelmed her whole being.  _Meat!  Oh light, meat.  _Her mouth watered at the thought as she gratefully followed the sent and staggered towards the back of the cave.  A large deer that had been ripped apart and strewn about the ground lay in front of her.  Although she was repulsed at the sight, she needed something to nourish her body, and wouldn't let that stop her.  She looked around to find some sort of materials in which to start a fire to at least cook the venison; yet, finding none, she reluctantly picked up a piece.  She turned it around in her hands a few times and frowned down at it, before taking a small bite.  She chewed slowly and rolled the raw venison over inside of her mouth.  Surprisingly, she noticed that it didn't taste nearly as bad as she had at first suspected.  In fact, she found that it tasted much better this way.  She greedily tore off another piece. 

        _Burn you, wolves!  Only you would eat something like this!  You're turning me in to one of you!  I won't become a wolf, I won't! _

After she could eat no more, Kamar wandered outside.  She was in a forest along the border of the city, surrounded by ancient trees that loomed over her.  She vaguely wondered how old they were as she stared at the sheer vastness of them towering over her.  After a while she came across a spring oozing fresh water out of the ground.  Kneeling down, she cupped her hands into the cool liquid and brought it to her lips.  A slow smile crept onto her lips as she drank deeply.  She hadn't noticed how thirsty she had been until now.  She sighed and slumped against a nearby tree, now fully refreshed.

        _Think Girl!  How can you possibly get to Jared?  He's still in Tar Valon, training to be a warder.  Light!  What should I do?  _She idly looked into the clear pool of water at her reflection.  Her eyes seemed to glow golden in the early dawn.  Seeing them again made her think of something.  _That foolish lout that they call Perrin Goldeneyes.__  Goldeneyes…  Like me….do you suppose he can talk to wolves as well?  I don't know, but he is my only hope now._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Authors Notes:  I hope you like it so far!  Don't worry, that isn't the end.  I'll try to publish a chapter a week.  Authors love reviews, so don't hesitate to send one! 


	3. Sun Fire

_Author's Notes:  Ok, this is for you, Barra the bard.  Some explanations to answer your questions.  You said that if she was full Aes Sedai, she would know that the ancient trees at the edge of Tar Valon were an Ogier grove.  Yet, as I neglected to say, but figured that the readers would be able to guess fairly easily, was that she is not at the edge of Tar Valon.  She is indeed at the one place that we know of that she wouldn't be able to channel in.  She couldn't have been in Tar Valon, because she would have been able to channel in that city for sure.  If you remember, in book nine, when Cadsuane and Alanna go to find __Rand__, he is in a city protected by a ter'angreal that allows no one to channel inside.  This is the city of __Far Madding__.  In case you would like to see for yourself, it is on page 535, book nine, paperback version with the graphic covers.  People may not be able to be armed there, but that won't stop people from trying…. (The whitecloaks)  At the very beginning of my story, I stated her Ajah (Blue).  I had planned on talking a little more of how she knew of Perrin in this chapter anyway, I didn't say it before because I thought it was a good ending for that chapter to just introduce him into the story and let you sit and wonder for a bit _J  _I hope that answers any questions you may have had, and on with the story!  Oh, yes, and I have also added in a sene from book ten on page 266 (Paperback)  I put this in italics so you can tell where it starts and ends; this is how I will introduce Kamar to Jordan's Characters.  I hope you like it! _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

           Kamar looked down at herself, her dress was torn and muddy; and her face was covered in a layer grime.  _Well, at least I can do something about the dirt.  _Kamar grabbed hold of _saidar _andefficiently channeled all the mud off clothes and face.  Her dress was still torn, but at least it looked more presentable.  She looked up from inspecting her work at the sound of hooves.  They were getting louder fairly quickly, and from the sound of it, the horse must have been running very hard.

        Within minutes, a white stallion appeared, whickering in fright, as it dashed past her and into the wolves' empty cave.  _What could possibly make a horse that frightened?  _Her question was soon answered however, as some new shapes appeared in the distance.  She could smell their evil before she could even see them.  Trollocs.  At least fifty trollocs, and a Fade.

        Kamar gritted her teeth together and growled in the back of her throat.  She was still holding _saidar _and automatically began forming fireballs and throwing them at the oncoming trollocs.  _Light!  I can't take them all like this!  The most I could kill is ten before they overwhelm me.  _She thought back to when her parents faced that unbeatable duel so long ago.  _Well, at least I will put up a good fight.  I won't be taken so easily!  _And with that, she charged forward to face her foe.  All her energy was directed on the Fade; if she could kill him, then the trollocs might be confused and run away.

        Time seemed to slow as the fade approached her, and she could feel fear growing inside her.  The look of the Eyeless _was_ fear.  The Myrddraal loomed over her, drawing closer to her.  All the trollocs grouped behind awaiting a signal from their leader.  Panic arose from Kamar and she found herself unable to toss the fireball that sat ready in her hand.

        He sneered in her face and laughed.  "Not so brave now are you _Aes Sedai?_" he said the word mockingly as he slowly drew his sword, black as night, and more deadly than poison.  The Myrddraal lifted the blade high and prepared to strike.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        _Hurry Brothers!  Our sister is in danger.  A halfman advances, she is helpless to protect.  She still doubts us. We must fight.  We must protect our wolf sister, only one of her kind since the time when all of man ran with wolves._  And with that, the wolves sent up a loud howl as the pack raced forward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


        A wolf pounced out of the distance, ramming into the Myrddraal from the side and sending it staggering backward.  Another wolf attacked from the rear and snapped his jaws shut on the Fade's leg.  He used his blade skillfully, and soon three wolves were dead and five wounded; yet for every death, a new wolf was always there to take its place.

        With a start, Kamar realized that her fireball was still in her outstretched hand.  Now that the Eyeless had been drawn away from her, she was able to regain her courage.  After outwardly composing herself, Kamar concentrated on making her fireball larger as well as hotter.  After it had reached its potential, she sent the flaming sphere strait at the Myrddraal's black heart.

        "Die!  You bloody Fade!"  She yelled as the Myrddraal burst into flame.  The Fade flailed about in a burning mass of fire; refusing to die even after it was killed.  

        With their leader gone, the trollocs became disorganized and confused, turning on each other and killing most of their numbers off.  Those that were left ran in every direction, trying to get away from the wolves.  With a triumphant howl, the wolves charged after the retreating trollocs, finishing them off one by one.

        Now all was quiet and Kamar entered the wolves' cave where she had seen the stallion run before the battle had begun.  The horse was still there, whickering in fright as Kamar approached him.  His flanks were glistening in sweat, and a saddle hung askew on his back.  Kamar's guess was that his previous owner had not faired as well when the trollocs had appeared.  He must not have had enough time to mount his steed and escape before the trollocs were upon him.  He probably hadn't lasted long.  Cautiously, Kamar came closer and the horse stepped back.  They continued doing this for some time, performing a sort of dance; with Kamar always trying to get near to the horse while the stallion kept trying to avoid her.

        "It's alright" she cooed, attempting to calm the horse.  "I won't hurt you, I want to help you."

        The horse looked in her direction and suddenly stopped, standing rigid.  Sighing with relief, Kamar reached out to touch the stallion's flank.  After a bit of delving, she then healed the horse's wounds.  He shivered under Kamar's touch as the weaves ran through him.  He didn't really have many wounds, at least not serious ones; mostly just scratches and fatigue, yet those were to be expected.  After he was healed, the horse cautiously approached and Kamar gently stroked its muzzle, soothing him after the fright.

        _Well, I can't find Perrin by walking. _ She straightened the saddle and mounted.

        Patting the mount on his mane, she thoughtfully thought of a good name for this brilliant white mare.  "I shall call you Zephyr."  _Zephyr seems to fit him.  _She thought as she led the horse out of the cave.  _Now, where could that Perrin I keep hearing about be?  Some Lord that the merchants keep saying is trying to rise up Manetheren…  Well, I suppose that he would be somewhere around the Two Rivers; that was where Manetheren used to be located.  That's where I shall head._

She could sense the wolves' presence just out of sight as she rode out of the woods.  _Did you see how the halfman was killed with fire?  Sun Fire destroyed him.  _A series of approving growls erupted at this. _ Sun Fire goes to find Young Bull.  Good luck Sun Fire, he is looking for his she wolf._

_        What?  Sun Fire?  Young Bull?  Who were they?  What were the wolves talking about?  _She shook it off though, and maneuvered Zephyr out of the woods, heading for the Two Rivers.  It had started to snow, and soon the ground was covered.  Yet she rode on, never stopping even as the snow began to deepen.  She rode for days on end, making camp at night under the shelter of any tree she could find. She made surprisingly good time for one traveling in such weather.  She rode through forest mostly, as well as some plains, and on the fifth day of hard riding, she found herself in a small clearing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        _"Are you rested enough?"  Perrin asked him.  Tired men made mistakes, and mistakes with the One Power could be deadly.  "Should I send for Neald?"_

_        Grady stared up at him blearily then shook his head.  "Fager's no more rested than me.  Less, maybe.  I'm stronger than he is, a bit.  Better if I do it."  He turned to face northeast, and with no more warning, a vertical slash of silver-blue appeared before the track-marked stone.  Annoura jerked her mare out of the way with a loud gasp as the line of light widened into an opening, a hole in the air that showed a sunlit clearing on a steep ground among trees much smaller than those around Perrin and the others.  The already splintered pine shivered as it lost another thin slice, groaned, and collapsed the rest of the way with a snow-muffled crash that made the horses snort and dance.  Annoura glared at the Asha'man, her face growing dark, but Grady just blinked and said, "Does that look like the right place?"  Elyas adjusted his hat before nodding.  _

_        That nod was all Perrin waited for.  He ducked his head and rode Stepper through into snow that was over the dun's fetlocks.  It was a small clearing, but the sky full of white clouds overhead made it seem vastly open after the forest behind.  The light was almost blinding compared to the forest, though the sun was still hidden by the tree-covered ridge above.  The Shaido camp lay on the other side of that ridge.  He stared toward the height yearningly.  It was all he could do to stay where he was rather than race ahead to see where Faile was._

        Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something, and jerked his head up.  A new hope arose in him.  _Faile!  _But alas, it was not.  A white stallion stood at the edge of the trees up on the ridge, almost concealed in snow.  He would have missed it had it not been for the black stripe along the mare's nose and the woman who rode atop it.  Her eyes glowed golden, and she was staring at him.  He felt a chill, and then the wolves' contacted him.  _She is Sun Fire.  She seeks your help, Young Bull._


	4. Asha'man

_Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long to finish this next chapter. Ok Stella, here are your answers. Yes, the trollocs were linked to the fade; Kamar didn't know it for sure, that's why she said that they MIGHT get confused and run away. But a link doesn't mean that they will die when it is broken, I believe in the story, that when a fade was killed, in one other instance, they didn't die, but turned on each other instead; so this is what I decided to do as well. And yes, since they were linked, they HAD to obey the Fade and they were ordered to wait before killing._ _And as to this: _-We must protect our wolf sister, only one of her kind since the time when all of man ran with wolves.There's Perrin and Elyas and the crazy guy in one of the books. _Yes they were there, but they were not wolf SISTERS_ _now were they? I didn't think so. And with the: isn't the horse a stallion, not a she question, It was originally going to be a she, but I changed my mind and changed it. I must have accidentally skipped one of the she's when changing them to he's, sorry about that; I have since changed that little mistake. And no, all your questions weren't annoying; probably many others would have had the exact same questions. Throughout this story, I am trying to copy Robert Jordan's style and make you think of answers on your own, so you can have the satisfaction of figuring it out for yourself. I apologize if I am making this too difficult for the reader, as the author I know what is going on and what will happen, and sometimes I just expect the reader to as well. I hope that answered all of the questions you may have had. Hey, to all my fans: thanks for all the reviews!!! You guys are the best! Especially my one constant fan: ckk, will I ever know who you are? _;)_ Anyway, without further ado, on with the story! _  
  


__

Back at camp, Perrin glared down at Kamar with distaste. "I'm _this _close to getting my Faile back, and now _this!_ Just what do you think you are doing, Aes Sedai? Do you realize what you've done? You just delayed the rescue even further! Now she may be dead by the time I reach her! What do you want?" he spat at her, as he began muttering curses under his breath and pacing the tent as he glared at her.

Kamar stared back in defiance, using all the Aes Sedai confidence she could muster. She stood up straight and even though she was shorter, she somehow stared down at Perrin in a semblance of Aes Sedai serenity. She was impressed with the boy's ability to approach an Aes Sedai so boldly, but still, he had to learn his place, the foolish boy! "I've come to ask for your help, Perrin _Goldeneyes. _If you hadn't noticed, I have the wolves' eyes as well_. _Now, I need to know how you kept yourself sane and didn't loose yourself to the wolves; and _you _are going to tell me. And you will explain _exactly_ how you appeared out of nowhere before me on the hillside back there. I will not leave until I am satisfied." She gave a curt nod as if to reassure herself before she took a stool by the door to the tent and placed herself right in front of the entrance, so he couldn't leave.

Perrin gripped his axe tightly and started advancing towards her, growling deep in the back of his throat. He was stopped short however, as Kamar embraced the _saidar_ and held him in place with flows of air. The other Aes Sedai standing behind him did nothing to stop her however, but instead gave approving nods; Perrin deserved this, after dragging them with him this far in his quest to save his beloved wife. It served him right.

Angrily, Perrin started to open his mouth, most likely to call his guards, but before he could utter a word, Kamar stuffed a gag of air into his mouth and sniffed down at him.

"Really, Perrin!" she scolded. "Do you expect me to give up so easily? Now, I will release you from my gag under one condition," Kamar held up a finger for emphasis, "You must tell me what I want to know. Talk in a civilized language too, I won't tolerate any yelling. You can start by telling me how you came to be here. And _don't _come at me with that _thing _again, do you hear me?" It was more of a command than a question, and she said it while frowning down at Perrin's axe.

She undid the air flows from around his head, leaving the gag in his mouth. After giving Kamar a look to curdle milk, Perrin nodded slowly. It could hardly be called a nod, for it was just the shortest jerk of the head, yet Kamar took it as such. After Kamar had removed the rest of the air flows from around Perrin, he sat down on the tent floor, looking like a cornered wolf about to pounce, all the while watching his opponents every move.

She paced impatiently up and down the floor in front of Perrin. _Most ungrateful wretch!_ _He doesn't even have a clue about Aes Sedai!!! Why doesn't he show the proper respect_? "Everyone else leave. I need some time to question the boy, and don't try to stop me less you want to be tied up in flows of air as well!" she barked at the servants and standing Aes Sedai. Everyone went scrambling to the door as quickly as they could Aes Sedai included. They knew that Kamar had greater strength in the power, and didn't want to provoke her into testing her strength on them. After all had departed, she looked intently at Perrin and waited.

Finally, the boy spoke in a rather irritated voice. "For your information, _Aes Sedai," he_ snarled. "We got here by traveling. Something you so called _Aes Sedai _used to be able to do.

"How would you know about that boy? You know nothing of us." _It couldn't be! How could he? And if so, who was it who had re-discovered the talent? It was lost after the age of legends; after the breaking of the world. This boy claims the impossible. It couldn't be. And yet…_

"I know a great deal more than I would like, and more than you think. How can this be you ask? Who was it who re-discovered it?" He looked up slightly amused at this and flatly stated "Don't act so shocked _Aes Sedai_, I can tell you are uneasy. Even if your perfect _Aes Sedai _face looks serious and questioning, I can tell how you _really _feel. You don't even realize when you are speaking to wolves or wolf brothers through your thoughts. And I can tell everyone's feelings around me, not just yours, so you can't hide anything from me."

A shocked silence followed as Kamar waited for him to continue. She was shaking inside by what he had said to her so clearly and confidently, yet, she wouldn't let it show. Even now he was looking at her knowingly with a triumphant look in his eyes and twisted grin on his face. He thought he had her down, and he nearly did, but Kamar hadn't been broken by his statements. If it was the one thing that she was capable of, she would not let her emotions show in her face, not to this… this… PERRIN! "And who was it who discovered this talent if you know so much about it all?"

"It was discovered by my friend," he said with contempt. "One that you know. Rand, or as you _Aes Sedai _like to call him, _The Dragon Reborn. _Grady was the one who actually preformed the gateway in traveling here. He's one of the Asha'man that Rand sent with me. And no, Rand's not here, and I won't lead you to him. I will never betray my friend; I will never let you control him! And don't you dare try making me you bloody _Aes Sedai, _I'll have you know I brought a whole army of Rand's Asha'man with me, so don't you even think of it." At that he started laughing bitterly and rocking back and forth on the ground. "You are under their control now _Aes Sedai. _There is nothing you can do about it. They are stronger than any _Aes Sedai, _and you stand no chance against them! They are weapons I tell you, Rand's own weapons!"

At this a shudder ran through Kamar from the tip of her fingers down to her toes. Asha'man? Her stomach turned at the thought and clenched in fear. _What am I to do?_


End file.
